


Clean Linen

by Quackyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Ballet AU, Chaebol au, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Hakyeon decides it's time to tell his family the truth
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	Clean Linen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fully 23. Hakyeon's parents had always seen in their son the meaning of perfection, yet he quickly turned into the disgrace of the family moment he fell for Hongbin
> 
> Hope anyone reading this enjoys it. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated but even if not, thank you~

Hakyeon was a chaebol heir, he'd wanted for nothing his entire life, his family had sent him to all the best schools, all the b est after school clubs and given him the chance to try any hobby he liked. Hakyeon had been a dancer most of his life, even begged his parents to take him out of his prestigious private school and let him go to ballet school. It had taken months of begging them but they had finally aquiesced and hakyeon had joined ballet school. Hakyeon loved being with other dancers, there he was just Hakyeon, Yeon, no expectations, no pressure to be perfect. Well, that was a lie, ballet was all about precision and perfection and Hakyeon loved it, he loved getting it right and it felt like home. Dancing was the only time he felt truly free, like he was soaring, flying, gliding, not really having to touch the ground and his real life. The pressures that came from his family that consumed him were gone. You would think the expectation would be lessened being the youngest of four, but Hakyeon felt that every success his siblings had levied more expectations down onto him. He had a lot to live up to and Hakyeon knew it was get a contract or give up dancing for the rest of his life.

He was lucky to get a contract for the corps de ballet and finally felt like he could breathe. His parents were proud of his success and he was relatively free, even if the apartment he lived in was a gift from his parents. However,, he had a pretty big secret. He was gay and not only that he'd been with Hongbin since ballet school. Hongbin was a wonderful dancer and they had met during their first year production of the nutcracker. They have been the mice and soldiers and Hakyeon had been the mouse king. Hakyeon had loved it, the piece was almost a pas de deux between the two sides as they relied on each other. After the nutcracker they had been inseperable. Hakyeon had always known he was gay but loving, well falling for someone had never been on the cards and then the night before their second mid-term ballet exams Hongbin had kissed Hakyeon, a desperate kiss, as if he'd been holding back as much as Hakyeon and the rest was history. They day they'd both gotten contracts was the best day of Hakyeon's life, even though he had his family company to fall back on. Hongbin had moved in and Hakyeon had told his parents that they were just housemates, company mates, friends. Hakyeon tried not to notice how Hongbin cringed when it was brought up, Hongbin said he got it, that he understood but Hakyeon was not so sure. He felt like noo one really understood what it was like for him, to have to hide everything about him. He had to lie and that killed him, he knew that Hongbin deserved better, deserved a man who would proudly show him off and Hakyeon was not that. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sliding door open, and someone padded out onto the balcony. He knew it was Hongbin, well no one else lived her.

Hongbin came behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Hakyeon's ear. Hakyeon continued to look over the balcony into the city. Hongbin was still warm from the bed, "what are you doing out here, it's like three am?" Hongbin spoke with a softness that was laced with sleep. He gently ran a hand over Hakyeon's stomach. "You're freezing Yeon, come back to bed, I'll warm you back up." Hongbin was being soft and affectionate waiting for Hakyeon to respond. "Baby, can you please come back to bed. I don't want to sleep alone." 

"I want to come out to my parents." Hakyeon said quietly, his hand gripped Hongbin's hand that was resting on his stomach. "I think it's time, we've been together for years and I'm part of your family - but my family doesn't even know." 

"Yeon, you said your parents wouldn't accept us. What if they ask you to leave me?" 

"I love you Bin, more than anything and they should know, soon they'll be pushing for me to find a wife. I really don't want a wife, I only want you. I just want to tell people that I love you. I go to family events alone, when I want to go with you, holding your hand and being cute, maybe even laughing at my cousins together. You know simple stuff. I knew since I was young that this, being gay was not my choice but was not an option in my family, so I am sure they will disown me, but at least I'd be free." Hakyeon knew that it would most likely end very badly, but then was the odd chance that maybe they would accept it, then he had to take that chance. They earned enough to live and the apartment was in Hakyeon's name, so they should be safe, but he could never be entirely sure that it would work out that way.

Hongbin went quiet for a bit, before pulling Hakyeon back inside the apartment, kissing his cheek before he pulled him back into their bed and cuddled into him. "I love you." He said with a softness that warmed Hakyeon's soul. "Only tell them if you really want to, I know you have a lot..." 

"I don't want the money, I just want to dance and I want to be with you." Hakyeon said softly. "After our opening performance of The Red Shoes." 

"Do you want me to be there?" Hongbin asked quietly. 

"Would you?" 

Hakyeon and Hongbin were getting changed after their first performance, Hakyeon was really anxious as he pulled his jacket on tightly, and took Hongbin's hand. They walked into the restaurant where Hakyeon's parents were going to meet them, letting go of each other's hand when they went in and taking their seats. They greeted Hakyeon's parents and Hakyeon took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad before we start can I talk to you. I need to tell you that I'm gay, and I've been dating Hongbin for years." He moved to take Hongbin's hand and steeled himself for their response. 

"This isn't acceptable Cha Hakyeon." 

"Dad, I know it's not what you wanted for me, but I love him." Hakyeon squeezed Hongbin's hand. "I can't help being gay." 

"This isn't about you being gay Hakyeon, we knew since you were a child." Hakyeon's mom interjected. "But I cannot sit back and allow you to be with someone like him." He looked at Hongbin, "you think we did not have someone investigate your housemate, we know what kind of family he comes from and we cannot accept him for you." 

"Mom! I love him." 

"Yes, but that doesn't make him appropriate, you are the son of one of Korea's biggest companies and he is from a poor family from the wrong side of town. He probably thought he'd hit the jackpot when he met you." 

"I didn't know Yeon was-" 

"Did we say you could speak." Hakyeon's father shot Hongbin a look that shut anyone up. "Hakyeon, you will return home at once and give up your position in the dance team." 

"It's the national ballet dad! And I'm not giving it up. I'm not giving him up." 

"Hakyeon, if you don't, I will have no choice but to cut you off, I am not giving this gold digger our money." 

"Fine." Hakyeon said standing up, he'd never defied his parents wishes before but he could not just break up with his boyfriend because of this, they would earn enough money to live, he'd get a second job if he had to - but with rumours that in the next ballet he was a shoe in to get a named part, he was sure that money wouldn't be a problem. He gripped Hongbin's hand and squeezed it tightly, pulling him out. Anger fueling him all the way home. 

Once they had gotten inside their apartment, that was when Hakyeon broke down, sobs tearing through him in their hallway. Hongbin practically holding him up, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He had lost everything but not because he was gay, but specifically because of the person he had fallen in love with. He couldn't move and he knew Hongbin was talking to him, but he just couldn't hear it, all he could hear was his parents words over and over. He knew that Hongbin had put him in their bed and had wrapped him in the freshly washed sheets but he could not remember anything. 

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up it was night time. He sat up in the bed and took in the sights of his apartment, covered in pictures of him and Hongbin. He got up and looked at the pictures, holding his favourite one of them on the day they got their contacts, all smiles. He turned when he heard someone enter. "I'm glad you're up, I was starting to wonder if I should call Taekwoon."

"He's a paediatrician." 

"I know but... you were just shutting down and I was scared." Hongbin moved to wrap himself around Hakyeon, looking over at the picture and smiling. "I love that picture. I knew you'd be a named role fast." He said kissing Hakyeon's cheek. "I heard we're doing Romeo and Juliet after The Red Shoes, and you will be Tybalt or Mercutio. Hmm, I think Tybalt is sexy." 

"I'm sorry about my parents." 

"Don't be. I sort of knew that they'd hate us, either because we were gay or because I was only in ballet school because of an exceptionally generous scholarship, which ironically was funded by your parents company." 

"You didn't know about my money when you kissed me." 

"I didn't really know about your money until we moved in here." Hongbin said softly. "Do you want to get back into the bed and cuddle?" Hakyeon nodded and got into the bed with the other, they stayed like that curled up together. "Are you going to be okay Hakyeon?" 

"I'm really disowned." Hakyeon said softly. 

"I'm sorry."

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Hongbin said gently, kissing the back of the others shoulder. "Just sleep now, tomorrow we will just go about our day and they will come around eventually - and if they don't then they will just miss out on the best person I know."


End file.
